Together Always
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: About the formation of the Demolition Boys and how friendship kept them together.  Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.  Please R


blitzkreig50889: hiya folks! Sorry it took me so long to get back into the swing of things.

Kai: Only you would keep everyone waiting while you let you bad memory get in the way.

blitzkreig50889: hey, my memory is just fine. It's my schedule that isn't.

Kai: whatever. Just get to the point here already. You obviously have a new story don't you?

blitzkreig50889: Yep! This story deals with Tala though and it's going to be an interesting one.

Kai: Well, then. At least this one might be short so I'll even do the disclaimer for you.

blitzkreig50889: Wow! I'm impressed. Go for it then, Kai. to self thought I doubt it'll be short.

Kai: with pleasure. blitzkrieg50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plots to the stories she comes up with.

blitzkreig50889: Well, then, I guess it's time we got to that story. It's called _Together Always_ and no, before people get crazy on me it isn't romantic or Yoai or anything like that. It's just a friendship fic. Hope you like it. R&R!

_Together Always_

_Chapter 1__ The Start of It All_

Tala looked to his teammates who were sitting on the sidelines. In a few moments he would have Daichi right where he wanted him. Nothing Daichi could come up with would stop his next powerful attack. Nothing! He was invincible and as long as he had his friends he would continue to be that way. However, he had yet to launch his blade and he refused to launch it without Kai and Tyson in attendance.

Quickly, Tala closed his eyes and remembered the way things had been before this time period. He could only sum things up with one word; miserable. At least until he'd became friends with Kai again and had gained a loyal friendship from Tyson.

"Hey, Tala, you better be ready to get your butt kicked good this time because I'm gonna take you out in one minute flat!" Daichi yelled boasting his abilities as always. He was Tyson's partner in crime and a big pain in the ass, but Tala had to respect the kid all the same. He sure had spunk.

"Hang on a couple of minutes Daichi. Our match doesn't start until Kai and Tyson get here and you know it, so get used to the idea of waiting for them because when they get here, you're going down, not me!" Tala threatened back.

"Whatever," Daichi mumbled as he watched Tala look at the floor of the stadium before sitting down on it to wait for Kai and Tyson to get there. He always found it odd that Tala could seem to just ignore everything going on around him and prepare for battle, but then again Tala had been a Demolition Boy so it didn't matter any anyway.

"Hey, Tala how is it you can sit on this floor and it doesn't bother you?" Daichi asked curiosity getting the better of him despite his efforts.

Tala, who was now on the floor just looked up at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Daichi blinked. "I guess not now that you said that. But what do you mean by we have to wait for Kai and Tyson? It's not like they're our babysitters or anything."

Tala sighed. "Perhaps this story will help explain things to you. It's why I choose to wait for Kai and Tyson. It will make sense to you by the time I finish it even if it doesn't right away. And please sit. You're giving me a headache."

Daichi, confused, did as Tala asked. "Ok, but this had better be a good explanation or I'm gonna be pissed at having to sit for too long to hear it."

Tala chuckled. "It won't bore you that's for sure."

"Then get on with it already!" Daichi grumbled impatiently.

Again Tala chuckled. "Ok. It goes like this…"

Flashback

A seven year old Tala hurried and ran through the Abbey trying desperately to get to practice on time. They'd stopped beating him for being late when Voltaire had arrived and reamed them out for beating his grandson and Tala's best friend, Kai. However, they would beat him if he was extremely late and not just three seconds late like he usually was.

"You're going to be late for your own funeral if you keep this up," Tala remembered Kai telling him.

"So? What's it matter to you if I'm late or not?" Tala had snapped. It had been weeks since Kai had spoken to him last and the two hadn't gotten off to a very good start the next day when they had tried to apologize to one another. Spencer had been forced to separate them forcefully.

Still, Tala remembered it now as he hurried to practice. In a way Kai was right; if he kept this up he would be late for his own funeral and that was pathetic. But then again, Tala didn't have a watch, so it was hard for him to be anywhere on time like he was supposed to be.

"Tala, wait up!" A voice behind him yelled. "Hey, wait!"

Tala forced himself to keep walking and ignore the voice. It belonged to Ian and to make things worse if he acknowledged Ian the younger boy wouldn't shut up. It was a bad habit of Ian's to talk non-stop and then often times about things that were rather annoying. However, Ian was also good at cheering people up when they were feeling upset.

"Tala, I said wait up…oof!" Ian groaned as he tripped on the last step on the staircase and fell flat on his face. Tala sighed. It looked like he was going to be really late today.

"Get up Ian. I have practice to get to and I'm already late as it is," Tala growled, breaking his rule about not talking to Ian in the morning. The younger boy had a tendency to be extremely hyper in the morning.

"Sorry, Tala, I didn't mean to keep you waiting you make you late," Ian sniffled as Tala got him to his feet. Tala felt part of his heart melt a little at the younger boy's words. Ian was right; he hadn't meant to make him late. It was just that Ian was new here, just like Tala had been a year ago and had no clue where he was going. He had gotten lucky when he had been placed in his, Kai, Spencer, and Bryan's room. Well, maybe not as lucky as Bryan was always trying to kill him.

"Hey, you two, get moving! We don't all want patrol duty you know," Bryan grumbled as he came running down the stairs, obviously late for practice. Out of the five of them, Bryan had been at the Abbey the longest. Kai had been brought in two days later, but Bryan because of his already three years experience with the Abbey was the most experienced with their ways.

"Move it Ian! I'm sure Tala doesn't want to babysit you all day."

Bryan was still running down the stairs. His pale blond hair was turning lavender from lack of sunlight, and his skin was turning very pale as well. He looked almost like a vampire but was missing the fangs. His attitude however, despite Biovolt's attempts, had yet to become mechanical and predictable. Many scientists had tried to get Bryan to allow them to experiment on him. Those who tried usually died by Bryan's bit beast's hand or more likely its talons.

"Hi to you to Bryan," Tala said cheerfully yet sarcastically.

Ian grinned them mimicked Tala. "Yeah, hi to you to." Tala just shook his head at that one knowing they would soon be in trouble. Bryan hated to be mocked.

"Shut up Ian and get moving! I have no wish to meet Boris again today because of you."

Tala winced. That would explain Bryan's bad mood. He remembered the first time he had met Boris as if it were yesterday. However, Tala knew that if he stayed out of trouble enough and practice blading enough he'd soon have the beyblade in Boris's office; the one he was going to call Wolborg even if the name just seemed to come out of the blue.

"Cheer up Bryan, we still have a couple of minutes to get to the practice room," Tala rebuked the older boy. However, Bryan did not take that in stride as Tala had hoped he would.

"We don't have a few minutes Tala! Today everyone was to start practicing earlier, remember? Ian's the one that got us stuck practicing earlier instead of practicing at the same time with everyone else."

Tala paled. "Oh, crap!" he cried then pulled Ian quickly to his feet and literally dragged the younger boy as he and Bryan hurried to the practice room. They were definitely in trouble now and Tala and Bryan both knew it.

The three boys entered the practice room and grand total of five minutes late. Kai and Spencer were already there, looking worn out and ready to kill the idiot man who was their instructor.

"Where have you stupid boys been?" the instructor yelled just before trying to whip the three of them at once. His whip never connected; Kai's beyblade cut the whip in half as if it were nothing, leaving everyone present standing their shocked. Even Bryan was unable to suppress a gasp at the sight.

The instructor, furious, was only able to say, "We're all going to Boris now. Move!" Kai obeyed first, then Spencer. A shaking Bryan and Ian followed as Tala brought up the end. Worried at what the instructor might do behind their backs, Tala, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer moved closer to Kai.

It wasn't until all three of them were along side of him that Kai whispered, "Friends stick together, and that is what we are. Never forget that. We'll always be together as friends."

The phrase shocked all of them and they were still gaping when they made it to Boris's office door. Then reality sank in.

end flashback

"Tala, what does this entire story have to do with you waiting for Kai and Tyson? It doesn't make sense!" Daichi complained, already tired of sitting there waiting for Tala to get to the point.

"Well, let's put it this way, without that, the next part I'm about to tell you would make absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"Oh," was all Daichi was able to say. Then, "Well, get to the point already then."

Tala sighed. "Alright, just hope you have a strong stomach." And with that Tala continued his story.

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Sorry if it seems a little slow right now but I promise it'll get better.

Kai: why does part of me want this fic especially when for The Blitzkrieg Boys and I it's a bad memory?

blitzkrei50889: I don't know Kai, but trust me it'll be fine. I'm even going to go through the gory details if it makes you feel any better.

Kai: really? Cool!

Tala: pops in what's cool?"

Kai: oh, nothing, nothing at all, just the gory part of our story of becoming a team.

Tala: ech! What a way to make a person lose their stomach.

blitzkreig50889: Tala, you'll be fine. By the way, don't you have training with Ian this morning?

Tala: Ah! I forgot! Hope you like the story blitzkreig50889's got for you people. leaves

Kai: blinks how did he know that there were people reading this?

blitzkreig50889: he's a cyborg, remember?

Kai: Oh, yeah.

blitzkreig50889: anyway, like Tala said, hope you like the story and please remember to R&R! It the most important part to any story. Any suggestions would also be helpful. I don't have this one written out on paper like I do my other story Bryan's Story.

Kai: to make things short, what she's saying is read and review and feel free to give any suggestions you wish. They'll help her later in writing more parts to this story.

blitzkreig50889: that will work. Anyway, hope you like the story!


End file.
